Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been What?
by PiratePrincessXx
Summary: Meeet Ara. A typical girl cast into the world of Fruits Basket where she goes to school with the Sohmas like everyoneelse until fate steps in to shake things up a bit. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Most days are easier than others. They breeze by carefree with no worries.

Then comes the rough, get-out-of-my-face, terrible kind of days. The days where anything that could go wrong will go wrong.

And, sitting here in this god forsaken desk, Ara counted this as one of those crappy days. Her mother is pissed off at her, her father finally decided to call her before school only to yell at her and make her cry, her friend, Yuko, was in the principal's office once again, and now, as if she needed anymore, the ever evil math teacher had just called her out for not doing her homework. The class now stared at her while the teacher stood in front of her, hand on her hip and ruler in hand. You learned to fear that ruler and the hand wielding it but today, Ara just didn't care. Instead, she leaned back; arms folded across her chest and stared up at her calmly.

"Do you have an excuse now? Let's hear it."

"I don't have one. I just didn't care enough to do it."

The ruler bobbed angrily in the teacher's eager hand, ready to strike at a moments notice. Her knuckles tightened and clenched like her teeth but everyone knew that as much as she'd like to swing at her, there were too many students present. Too many witnesses. So, she bit her tongue and pointed the ruler to the door.

"Office. Now."

"About time,"

Ara muttered, grabbing her backpack as she rose and walked to the door.

Out in the hall, Ara let out a low sigh and swung her back pack over her shoulders, slowing her pace. Hell of a day. Couldn't get much worst than —

Bam.

Books flew as papers fanned out around the two crumpled bodies.

"Dammit!!" The two people shouted in unison.

Ara looked up to see that unmistakable orange hair in her face and she pushed him away.

"Watch where you're going, Kyo!"

Kyo paused at her push and growled as he shoved back.

"You're the one who ran into me!"

"Oh, yeah right!"

Another shove. A shove back.

Now it was on. They broke out in a full-on shove fight right there on the hallway floor, yelling insults at one another until Yuko appeared walking out the office down the hall and rushed over.

Being ever Yuko, She grabbed both of their ears and lifted them off the ground.

"I thought I told you two never to play alone."

"Shut up, ya witch and let me go!" Kyo shouted trying to get away.

Ara didn't even fight it. She knew Yuko's iron grip well. She, instead, glared at Kyo darkly. If looks could kill…

"Okay, okay."

Yuko released them, brushing the imaginary dust off her hands as she took her place beside Ara to pick up her books and such.

Kyo rubbed his ear tenderly and began cleaning up too.

"So," Yuko spoke calmly and conversationally.

"How are you two today?"

Ara turned the glare on her friend, Kyo being her back up and returned to her work.

"Sucky," the two replied as if they had planned it, which they didn't causing them to look at each other in confusion a moment until Kyo stood up properly.

"I'm done. See ya."

And vanished as quickly as he appeared.

"Gah! I can't stand him!" Ara snapped, slumping into the pile of papers.

Yuko ignored her and stared after him.

"I think he's kind of hot. Don't you?"

"Shut up and help me."

"It's true. I think you should take him for a spin."

Yuko was always like this. A walking, talking pervert in her own right. People often asked why she was friends with her being that they are complete opposites. She always said simply that they weren't. Yuko was out spoken, sure, but Ara could be that way to if she had felt like it. Besides, opposites make the best of friends regardless.

"He's not a car, Yuko."

"Wish he was." She winked at her as she picked up the last of the homework and stood.

"So, out of class already?"

"Got kicked out."

"Oh, nice one. Didn't do the homework again?"

"Yep. I wonder why." Ara rolled her eyes and walked to the cafeteria with Yuko on her heel.

"Explain-y."

"It's nothing."

"Sure and I'm supreme overload of the underworld."

"I never knew Satan was your type."

"Arrrraa!" Yuko whined as they took their seats in the far corner of the room.

"Seriously, what's up?"

"Fine, fine." She surrendered.

"My dad… Father called."

"Bastard."

She had to smirk. "On a house phone, no less!"

"Asshole! No decency to call you on his cell? Might as well write you a letter! Go on."

"He just called to remind me how he wished I never existed and how I'm a failure to him and he's shamed I'm alive. Oh, and to invite me to his retirement party. There will be cake."

"Mm. Cake. But, Seriously? He's an ass. I can have him taken care of. I have family who knows someone who has a cousin that knows someone inside the Yakuza. Just give me the word."

"I don't know the word and if I did, I wouldn't say it anyways. He's not worth it."

"The word is papaya. But, moving on…" Yuko smiled in a way that usually meant it was something perverted about a boy.

"I really think you and Kyo would be hot together. That whole family is smokin'. I mean, look!"

She pointed down the room at the table where Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Yuki sat with Rin. The smokin' Sohma table, as Yuko had put it. They sat together there all the time. Rin had just transferred to be with Haru. The whole school knew it. They were perfect. Momiji was young but that didn't affect his absolute cuteness and then there was Yuki. Prince Charming himself. Yuko often joked that Yuki's innocence was an act and he was a closet perv but Ara didn't see it. She wasn't attracted to him or anything but Yuki had spoken to her somewhat in the past and she could see he was an all-around sweet guy.

"Lookie, Lookie. Eye candy on the way!" Yuko cheered.

Kyo entered the large room, his papers and books gone and he strolled to the table, making absolutely sure he didn't go near Yuki at all.

"What do you think is up with that?"

"What that they hate each other?"

"Shut up, they don't hate each other. They just fight a lot. I wonder what about."

"They fight over which one gets to have you, you sexy beast!" And with that, Yuko grabbed her waist and rocked her back and forth as she fought in protest until they both fell from their chairs in a fit of laughter only to have the whole room stare.

Ara hurriedly stood and blushed a crimson red as she stood her chair up right and sat quickly, tucking her face in her arms. Yuki took her time to stare back at the table behind us, making a show of lifting her chair back.

"What? Got a problem?" She asked as she sat down and returned her attention back to the Sohma table.

"Look, you have his attention!"

"Shut. Up. Yuko." She growled through clenched teeth.

The bell rang then and Ara unclenched herself.

Saved by the bell.

"Time to go home now. Come on, Yuko!"

"W-Wait! There's still one more class."

"Not today. We're leaving. Now."

Yuko grinned. "Rebel Ara. That's hot."

She ignored her and flew to the door, leaving the building quickly before someone saw her. She made it to the park when she realized Yuko wasn't with her.

She quickly grabbed up her phone and flipped it open to see a text for her.

"Sorry, girl. Teach caught me. Have fun. Find me a hunk! Loves, Yuko"

Ara snapped the phone closed angrily. Yuko was her ride now she was trapped at the park with no where to go. She stamped her foot in frustration when she heard someone behind her.

"What climbed up your ass?"

She turned to see Kyo staring at her, eyebrow raised confusedly. He was breathing heavily and sweating.

"Nothing. What are you doing?"

"Running. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

He blinked. "You do a lot of that."

"Do not!"

"Sure. Whatever. So you have no where to go?"

Ara glanced at her phone then forced it in her pocket.

"Not anymore, I don't."

"That sucks."

Ara stared at him in silence making him fidget.

"What?"

"Why are you all… conversational all of a sudden?"

"I was just being nice. You looked pissed. I'll leave you alone now. Geez."

Ara sighed and rubbed her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be mean. It's just… Augh! This day just blows!!"

Kyo stood still, his face suddenly softer than usual as he glanced over his shoulder calmly.

"I'm done with my run. Let's go eat. You look hungry."

Ara glanced up at him confused.

"W-what?"

"Are you hungry or not?"

"Uh, yeah, Yes. I am… but I don't have any money…"

Kyo grabbed her shoulder and pulled her for a second to get her walking.

"Don't worry about that."

Ara stood stiff at the gates where the sidewalk ended. The Sohma house loomed over her, casting its darkening shadow over her twig-like body. She stared in shock as Kyo walked ahead to the door, opening it for her.

"Do you need help to walk as well?"

"No! Shut up… I just… Is it okay for me to be here?"

"Yes, now come on. Oh, and watch out for my uncle."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Inside, the house was simple but definitely not quiet. As the two entered, a rupture of giggles echoed from down the hall. The sound seemed to be coming from a child but as they walked into the room, two middle aged men and Haru clammed up and Ara saw the laughter had come from the odd man who had his head on the table. His body still shaking. The other man, who's hair cast over his one eye, looked annoyed enough to kill but calmed down as they noticed their guests. Haru looked up and nodded.

"Kyo. Ara, nice surprise."

"Hey..." She replied meekly and the other man glanced up with a wicked gleam in his eye and in a second he was at her side.

"My, my. A school girl. Hello and welcome. May I ask? Do you like dogs?"

POW.

Ara looked to see Kyo's hand smacked onto his forehead, pushing him back forcefully.

"Ara, my uncle."

"Shugura aah yur serbus," He mumbled through Kyo's hand.

"Uh…"

"You know Haru. And this is Hatori. He's family as well as our doctor."

"Pleasure, I'm sure." Hatori replied politely as Ara bowed deeply.

"Hello."

"Guys, this is Ara. She goes to our school."

Shigure managed to squirm out of Kyo's grip and shake her hand.

"Ara, how pretty. Does it mean anything?"

"Er, I don't think so…?"

It was at that moment that the door opened and closed and Yuki entered the room and took in the scene with confusion. He, instead, locked his attention on Ara.

"A pleasant surprise. How are you, Ara-chan?"

Ara blushed and looked down.

"I'm okay. Uh, Kyo brought me over to, uh, eat. Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all--"

Shigure released her hand and stood back as if in shock.

"Kyo? On a date? My word, you move fast!"

"Why you…"

And the fight was on as Kyo chased his uncle through out the house, shouting obscenities the entire time.

Yuki and the others sat down as if it was normal while Ara panicked slightly. On their fourth time around the house, she threw herself in between them, grabbing Kyo.

"Please. Stop!" She gasped, wrapping her arms around his chest.

Then it happened. The unavoidable. The one thing they all tried to avoid.

The tensed in the room was heightened, thickening the air around them as Ara crashed to the floor holding in her arms an orange, pissed off cat.

She stared blankly a moment, holding the sat out at arms length.

"Er… Uh, Kyo… Uh, this… not… can't be… Um."

No sense. No sense. What could I possibly say?! She snapped in her head.

The flash of hands appeared all around her as Shigure snatched the cat, Yuki lifted her up from her spot on the floor and Hatori pulled her to another room.

"Kyo… He… Cat."

"No, Ara. You grabbed the cat by accident. It jumped at you, remember?"

Yuki purred in a calming, hypnotizing voice but she shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"No. No! Kyo turned into a cat! A little… fuzzy… cat! I know it. I'm not stupid."

Yuki dropped his eyes and looked at Hatori. He shook his head slowly and moved to have Ara sit on the couch but Kyo appeared in the doorway, tugging on his shirt as grabbed his hand.

"What are you going to do?!"

"You know what I'm going to do."

"She'll be okay after it, right?" He breathed, waiting for an answer while Ara shook her head, lost in all this.

"Do what? What are you going to do? You're not going to kill me, right? Oh god."

Haru chuckled from his small corner.

"That's absurd. It's too much work. Maybe if we had time to plan it…." Haru murmured, laughing still.

Hatori sat on the table in front of her and calmly stared at her and she was drawn to his eyes despite the chaos around her.

"Stay still, okay? I won't hurt you. I promise."

"What will happen?"

"Nothing. This is just a dream."

"No… A dream? No, it's not! It's not a--"

Gone. They dimmed and melted into vast darkness around her and with a jolt she awoke. Ara sat up quickly, falling to the ground when she realized she was in the park. She rubbed her back having been lying on the bench before her waking.

What? How? Where? What happened? Nothing seemed to make sense. Digging in her thoughts, Ara remembered leaving school without Yuko and then…. Then….

Something tugged at the jagged edges of her thoughts. It bit and stung like something important but she couldn't trace what she had lost.

Sitting still, she rested her head in her hands to focus…. To think…

Something was there, lost under the surface… a… a…

"Cat?" Ara blurted out loud, lost even more.

"A cat…?"

"You want me to buy you a kitty, Ara?"

A voice inquired right next to her, making her squeak in surprise until Yuko backed away a step.

"Yuko, you scared me!" She breathed, standing up now.

"You scared me. Talking about cats and what not. You okay? Why didn't you leave?"

"Huh?"

Yuko gestured behind her at the school where students flooded out hurriedly.

"School's already out."

"O-oh…" Ara muttered, lost still as she walked beside Yuko to her car.

"Yuko, I just had the weirdest dream, or whatever you'd call it?"

"Do tell."

Ara explained her waking up and the weird lost of memory and the strange pull of some cat.

"Maybe you dreamed of cats."

"No. That's weird."

"I dreamt of goldfish before. I had to find Nemo."

"You're also the one who dreamt of Hello Kitty being this great assassin whose arch enemy was Spongebob."

"Hey! Don't question my logic… Or I'll get Hello Kitty on you…"

Ara leaned her head on the window of the car.

"I'm serious. Something is weird about it… Like something isn't right."

"You'll figure it out. You are the smart one."

Yuko replied reassuringly.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home…"

Ara called from the door as she kicked off her shoes and walked down the dusty hall.

What's the point in saying that every time I enter here?

Ara growled to herself and walked into the two room apartment. It was all she could get right now since she's in between jobs and the money her prissy aunt gave her was only enough for this dump.

Knock, knock.

Ara cursed under her breath, hesitant to go to open the door.

"The devil must be in my mind. Damn him."

The door cracked open.

"Excuse me, Ara?"

A rail thin, mid 30s woman peeked in dressed in a dress and pearls. She kept her hand on the door knob that she covered so cleverly with a white tissue from her purse.

"You can come in, Aunt Hina,"

She replied sarcastically, slumping on the small single chair in the living room/ Kitchen.

"Yes…"

Hina muttered disdainfully, entering like she was Queen Elizabeth herself, being careful not to touch anything accidentally. God forbid her body came near poverty. Hina was rich, obviously. Married a lawyer like a regular Cinderella story. If only she wasn't so snobby and stuck up. It should be stated that this woman was Ara's Father's sister. After his and his wife's death in a car accident, she pretty much wrote Ara off her list as 'unequipped' for her life style. Lamest terms, she didn't have enough money. Obviously. Now, Aunt Hina failed to hide her grimace and looked at Ara with a pressed smile.

"I just thought I'd, uh… see how school went and…"

"No, I don't have a job yet. I'm working on it, Aunty."

"Aunt Hina," She corrected, wagging her bony finger. "With that attitude you'll never get a job. Employers like people with positive energy."

"Positive, yeah. Sure."

She grumbled, pulling at a stray string sticking out of the carpet. These money discussions were pointless. She's been laughed out of every job interview because of lack of experience and for being so young. They're so difficult nowadays.

"Look, AUNT HINA, I'm trying, okay? I haven't heard anything yet but I got an interview today. So, if you don't mind, you can go back to your castle now."

A sparkling laugh escaped her aunt's lips.

"It's hardly a castle, sweetie, but I appreciate the complement. I'll see you later."

Ara mocked her as she walked behind her to open the door that she knew Hina would never touch and slammed in shut behind her rougher than usual when there was another quick knock and Ara was tempted to lock it and walk about but Hina was persistent.

"What?!"

Aunt Hina smiled stiffly.

"Is that what you're going to wear to your interview?"

"Augh!" Slam. Fashion? Seriously? I'm not going to be a model!, Ara screamed in her head as she strolled to her room, changing to get her off her back. Her aunt always knew her every step. It was annoying. Sometimes Ara imagined a high paid investigator outside her window. The idea freaked her out.

Changed and straightened up, Ara took a deep breath and headed to the bus stop to held to the other side of town where she was dropped off near a large estate that made her gulp loudly and glance at the paper in her hand. Scrawled on it was the address.

"This is the right place… I-"

She froze and looked at the sign on the gate.

Sohma

SOHMA! What the hell?!

Ara freaked out and began to take long strides away from the estate. Screw the bus! I'll walk home!! I am NOT working here! Not in a million year! Never, never, never. No, no, no, no, no, n—

She froze on the side walk, face in a blank stare facing the cement corner where she stopped.

I need this. I need this job. I need the money. Who cares who it is? Or where? Money is money and I… I need to do this.

With a very deep, very long sigh, Ara straightened her shoulders and walked back to the gate, pushing it open and entering. That's where her strong façade failed her, leaving her exposed as the grounds stretched before her like impeding doom.

At least there is no sign of anyone…

Ara walked carefully and quietly to the door, knocking twice and taking a quick step back. A moment passed when a young gentleman appeared at the door. He glanced down at her curiously a moment then extended a welcoming smile.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Er, Yes. I saw a job opening in the p-paper. I c-called and was told to, um, come in for a interview?"

She replied meekly.

"Ara? Ara! Ara, Ara, Ara!"

A blonde popped up in front of the man and grabbed Ara's hand tightly while his other hand held a stuffed bunny.

"M-Momiji, you scared me."

He grinned excitedly.

"Do you know this girl?"

The man asked, oblivious to his hyper ness.

He nodded quickly, pulling her in with him.

"Yes! This is Ara. She goes to our school! Ara, this is Kureno."

"Pleasure is all mine."

"No! It's all mine." Ara blushed and bowed deeply.

Momiji tugged at her again, looking at her with those curious eyes.

"So, why are ya here? Did you come to play with me?"

His excitement was contagious that Ara sported a smile of her own.

"No, I wish I had. I'm here to a job interview."

Momiji's hand tensed a moment and a shadow flitted over his face for a split second until he smiled quickly.

"Here? That's silly. You wouldn't want to work here."

"I sort of need the money. This is my last interview for the month. I-is it weird for you to have me work here?"

"No! Not really, I just don't think this is a good place for--"

Momiji stiffened and stared past her, looking down the hall. Ara turned to look only to catch a glimpse of a small, thin man in a kimono. Kureno hurriedly ran to his side and they vanished around the corner. She turned back to her friend to ask a question when Momiji looked at her soberly. His eyes depicted a whole new layer. A dark layer that only raised more questions that were also cut off when he released her and stepped back with a strained smile.

"This isn't a good place for a job. You should leave."

"But! Momiji, I need--"

He gave a tough push to the door.

"I'll find you something better. I promise. You have my word."

She was in a daze now. What was he afraid of? What's going on?

"Momiji?"

"Trust me."

He replied simply, giving her a genuine smile.

"I'll find you the perfect job that will pay you well."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, the soonest."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Ara smiled in relief, leaving, but was still confused.

The Sohma's seemed to be wrapped in this big mystery. This strange hidden conspiracy or something and the funny thing is, no matter the dark feeling that loomed around it, she still craved to understand.

To learn their well kept secret.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do I even continue coming here?"

Ara muttered moodily as she buried her head into her arms as she rested on the table.

Library time? Was the teacher serious? Any time a teacher announced having study time for the day in the library, instead of doing actual work on the project, they are played games, gossiped or just goofed off.

Sad thing was, the teacher only called out the students she didn't like which is why both Ara and Yuko sat at the last back table, with their books stood up side by side as cover. Ara napped, reminding herself of the reasons why she needed to go to school. The list was fairly short. Yuko proceeded to give herself a punk rock manicure. Black nail polish with white tips, a side stripe and a thick blood red drop in shape of a tear in the middle.

"We have to. It's like the law or something…"

Yuko muttered, half listening.

"Screw the law… It's not like we learn much here anyways."

"I learned something."

Already feeling she shouldn't ask, the curiosity took over.

"What?"

"That this is some wicked nail polish. Great brand."

She announced and leaned near Ara to show her the bottle and her nails.

"And I would have never learned this if I had been at home because if I was at home, I'd be out doing more important things."

Ara rolled her eyes and dared at look around the book wall and check out the class.

A group of the popular girls were in front of them, talking about Prince Yuki, as usual. Yuki sat over at the computers, staring mutely with a small somewhat plastered smile as a lower classman flirted with him.

Yuko looked up as well.

"You'd like with all that hair tossing that her head would fall off."

"Poor Yuki. He must be annoyed with everyone all on him like that."

"Annoyed? He's Yuki the saint! Nothing bothers him…. Except for Kyo, of course."

Ara didn't argue with her friend as she glanced on the opposite side of the room at the orange-haired teen. He sat in the far corner on the floor, which annoyed both the teacher and school librarian but he was never one to care about people's opinion of him. He sat there with a pile of karate and fighting books. His project must be on that.

As if sensing he was being watched, Kyo twitched, looked up, scanned the room, and met eyes with her. A shot of red burned at the tip of his ears slightly and he dropped his eyes back to the book at hand.

That was like the third time today!! He is so hiding something!

Ara shouted in her head.

All day, that look has been there. He was avoiding her do although Yuko claims to not know what I'm talking about but there is definitely going on.

Thinking of secrets, Momiji hasn't popped up yet with his new job for her. He was different the other day. So many secrets…

"Yo, give me your hand."

Yuko demanded, taking her hand before she could fight anyways and began to paint her nails as well. She started with a black coat.

"What do you want on it? I have many colors. Take your pick."

She kicked her bag that sat between them and Ara bent to look inside. Yuko wasn't kidding! She had every color under the rainbow in that bag.

"Yuko, do you even use all of these?"

"Nope."

"How do you get the money for them?"

"My mum, oh! I know the perfect thing for you! Hang on. Blow on them."

She instructed and dug through her bag.

"Look away. It's going to be a surprise."

She listened and turned her head the opposite way and stared at the book beside her and plotted her project.

Moments passed and Yuko began to bounce side to side in excitement.

"How cute! It's perfect. Look! Look! You like it, right?"

Ara stared down at her fingers a second. A smile spread across her face before she could stop it.

"Yuko… You're so silly."

On her fingers were little cat faces in a bright orange that stuck out on the black and on the thumbs were two red hearts.

"For you're cat dreams."

"Huh?"

Cat dream? Cat…. Cat…

Ara blinked and stared down at her hands. Yuko's voice called her name but it sounded muffled and distance as her surroundings blurred and swam in front of her eyes.

An orange cat…

Kyo….

Kyo is a cat….

He changed….

The memories flooded back like a tidal wave, crashing on her, filling her lungs. It was overwhelming and her breath cut short.

She went to Kyo's house after school. After she skipped. He offered to get her some food at his house. She met his uncles and saw Haru. They were all there.

She grabbed Kyo, pulled him to stop him and…

And…

That was when her hands fell out of sight along with the books and table and Yuko. It all blurred by and she felt the hard floor, feeling footsteps run to her.

Eyes fluttering, Ara only remembered seeing Yuki and Kyo standing in the far back of the crowd. Their eyes wide as she muttered one last word before she let the shadows claim her.

"Cat… "


	4. Chapter 4

Hospitals may be clean and stile but did they really have to have the god awful smell? How could nurses possibly stand to smell that every single day? No matter how clean it was, it always stunk of death and disease.

Wait… a hospital?

Ara jolted roughly from her bed. Too quickly to give her a pulsing headache that pulled her back on to the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut.

A bloody hospital? No way. It couldn't have been that serious… right?

Thinking back, she couldn't remember much just Yuko giving her a manicure on orange cats and… That was it!

She glanced down at her finger tips at the glowing orange cats.

She remembered everything from that day. The reason she had that odd dream. She saw what happened. Kyo turned into a cat.

How is that possible?! And how did they make her forget?

Before she could grasp anymore, the door of her room began to open.

Hurriedly, she clenched her eyes closed and evened out her breathing. This wasn't a good time for her.

The door creaked a little more and the sound of feet scuffled to the bedside as a cold hand touched in the inside of her wrists carefully and moved to feel her head with the other hand. A small 'hmm' and the scratch of a pencil then the feet moved again to the opposite side to check the machinery when a quick knock and sound of two people entered the room.

"Hatori, do you know what happened yet?"

Yuki. His voice could be recognized a mile away even as he whispered.

"I'm afraid I don't. This has never happened before."

The voice beside her answered, being Hatori.

The third visitor was silent while they discussed and Ara couldn't shake the feeling of them staring at her.

"Will you make her forget again?"

He asked, this voice being recognized as Kyo.

"I don't think I can. I need to explore as to how she regained her memories first. Until then, it may be dangerous to her health to do any more."

There was a pause and Hatori seemed to have cleared his throat.

"I'll have to inform Akito about this. I'm sor--"

"Don't say you're sorry!"

Kyo snapped, making Ara use every muscle in her body not jump and give her act away.

"You need to find out what you did wrong and fix it! Don't bring him into this until you've tried everything else first. Don't make her go through with all that when there are other options."

"Kyo,"

Yuki's voice cut in, being gentle and stern at the same time although Ara didn't even pay attention to his words while Kyo's were still sinking in.

"Hatori is trying don't take it out on him."

"Shut up, you stupid rat! I'm outta here."

Stomps and a slammed door was all he left in his wake as Hatori and Yuki were silent.

A few more scuffles as they seemed to be moving away. Hatori spoke more softly.

"She is fine and will be awake soon. Until then, we need to figure things out at home. Her family should be making it here soon."

"Who did you call?"

Papers moved.

"Her Aunt. It's the only living relative here."

Ara bit her tongue hard wishing she could cover her ears.

"Where are her parents?"

"Deceased. Both of them, unfortunately. All her other family is out of the country. Her Aunt is all that is here."

There was a pause and she feared they had seen her now clenched hands but it was Yuki who spoke.

"I'll call Yuko. She's her friend. I think she would be the best person to call when Ara wakes up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't think I've ever heard her mention her aunt and Yuko knows her better than anyone."

"Okay."

The creak of the door and they were gone and Ara smiled as two rogue tears pooled and fell over her cheeks. She never knew how thankful she could be for Yuki saying that. It seemed like he really did pay attention as much he pretended he didn't. She owed him deeply.

Wiping her tears away, she turned to rest but gave one last chuckle before she slept.

Yuki will get a kick out of Prince Yuki calling her.

She could hear the cheering already.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell?! Don't put your hands on me! I have every right to be here! The Sohma's?! HA! I listen to no one! Got that? Move."

The door slammed open revealing Yuko and a hoard of exhausted nurses as they all stared at Ara in bed, sitting with her head on her knees as her body shook.

The smallest nurse pushed past Yuko as they ran to her bedside.

"Miss! Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Ara popped her head up with tears down her face and a big grin while she let out a laugh and sighed.

"My… My side hurts… Oh, God, Yuko. I could hear you from the parking lot!"

Yuko giggled and the nurses trotted out. Some swore under the breath, slamming the door behind them

"I make my presence known. They deserve it anyways. You know they wouldn't let me in the ambulance with you?! Total bull shit."

"Why?"

She asked, wiping her face, settling down as Yuko made her self comfortable at the foot of her bed.

"'Cause I'm '_not family_'. Ha, family is overrated. I didn't even know where they were taking you. When they were taking you, The Prince was talking to them and his uncle showed up. I thought they were going to take care of you personally but they wouldn't let it until you woke up."

Ara stared at her feet thoughtfully.

"Huh."

"Speaking of which, I got a call from Yuki himself! He sounds sort of different on the phone… Anyways, he told me where you were."

Yuko grinned and Ara arched an eyebrow at her.

"Hm. Was it fun talking to him over the phone?"

"A little."

"You should make a habit of it."

Ara replied, winking. Yuko gasped jokingly and smacked Ara's knee.

"Hush it! He's not my type."

Ara rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Sweetie, any male is your type."

"True. But whatever! Mind explaining what happened to you? I mean, I'm no that bad at manicures but if you didn't like it, you could have just said so. Not faint and drag both of us to the death trap."

Ara snorted but her face was sober of the pervious happiness.

"Its… sort of complicated, Yuko. I don't know how to explain it."

"You can tell me anything."

"It's so _crazy_ though!"

Ara exclaimed, throwing her hands up to her face to rub her temples as if it could clear her mind in a simple touch but moved one aside as Yuko's small hand touched her elbow gently.

"I'm okay with crazy."

Giving a sigh, she shook her head sadly.

"I just can't right now. Not until I understand it. I promise, once I do, I'll tell you. Okay?"

"I knew it was my manicure."

"It's not!"

Ara laughed, looking her nails now.

"It's actually very good. I love it."

She replied, hugging her best friend.

Yuko pulled away as the small nurse stuck her head through the door.

"Uh, m-miss? You have another… guest."

"Who?"

"She says she's your Aunt."

Ara kicked Yuko as she muttered '_bitch_' under her breath but not as quietly as she'd like.

"You can send her in."

She said to the nurse then looked at Yuko.

"Will you stay or will you actually jump her this time?"

"I'll try to be good."

"Please do."

"I said try."

The dainty woman walked prissily into the cube of a room. She touched the door knob here, Ara noticed bitterly. Her Aunt gave them a practiced smile and nodded her head in hello.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just a fainting spell. I should be out once I speak with my doctor."

"And why haven't you yet? You have work tonight."

Ara bit her tongue to keep a smile on her face.

"I have a guest at the moment. You remember Yuko, right?"

She cast her steely stare at Yuko and nodded curtly.

"Yes, how could I forget?"

"I know how. You- Ow!"

Ara hit Yuko before she could get her insult out and Yuko mouthed to her '_I said try_' when she got her death look. Her aunt completely ignored the transaction, still keeping her smile pasted still as she waited for her response.

"I'll be out in time for work, Auntie. Don't worry."

"Ah, ah, ah. What did I tell you about that?"

This time Ara clenched her fists and Yuko gave her a mock look.

"Sorry, Aunt _Hina_."

"Better. Anyways, I signed in as her current guardian and explained our… living conditions. They understand and informed me that I'll need to continue checking up on you to make sure there are no more fainting spells."

"Oh, goody. I'm sure that'll be fun."

Ara replied, letting her sarcasm slip in now causing Hina to wrinkle her nose, irritated.

"Now, I must go. I'll see you later. Good bye, Yoko."

"Yuko."

"Ah, Yuko. Excuse me."

And the twig vanished quickly and Yuko stood up ready to chase her.

"I swear, Ara. One word from you and I'll tear her apart. It'll be really easy."

"You can't do that, Yuko."

"Why not? I can hurt her all I want. She has the money to fix it all, I'm sure."

"Neither of us have the money for when she'd sue us though."

"You got a point there."

Yuko whined, pouting.

Knock, Knock.

A young man walked in this time in the typical Doctor uniform and a clip board under his arm. He flashed the girls a decent smile and walked in carefully.

"Ladies."

He greeted them with a nodded.

"Hi, I'm your doctor. I just came to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good."

"Not bad."

Both girls replied in unison and giggled when they noticed it themselves.

The doctor got a few laughs as well before waving the board at Ara.

"I was speaking to the patient but it's nice to know everyone is okay. Anyways, your Aunt caught me in the hall and said you were ready to check out? Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is. I didn't think she was really listening."

She rolled her eyes.

"Do I need to fill out anything?"

He ran his eyes over the paper he had.

"Nope. Her Aunt handled filling everything out. We just need your signature to verify and you are free to leave."

He smiled politely as he gave her the board and a pen that she took carefully, scrawling her name where he marked and handed it back.

"Good, good. Well, I hope you feel better soon and please, go easy these next few days. Don't over-work yourself."

"I'll try not to. Thank you."

The doctor left as quickly as he came and Ara turned to step of her bed, walking to her clothes on the table in the corner. She walked to the small bathroom.

"I'll change real quick and we'll leave. Maybe get something to eat? I can't stand hospital food."

"Right! We'll get Chinese food!"

Yuko said excitedly, clamping her hands together but was interrupted as, yet another visitor came to the door.

Yuko let out a very quiet gasp and Ara froze was Hatori walked into the room almost shyly.

"Ah, Ara. You are checking out now?"

She blushed and scrambled to hide her clothes behind her back.

"Er, yes. I am. I-is there a problem?"

"No, no. I'm glad I caught you in time. There was a matter I'd like to speak with you about."

He cast his eyes over to her friend who now sat down, leaning forward as she stared up at Hatori in awe, making him shift slightly.

"Will you be free tonight? For dinner, possibly?"

"For you, I will be."

Yuko blurted, blushing and jumping off the bed to hide on the other side of the room, to the windows.

Ara stifled a laugh which almost brought tears back to her eyes. It was hard to speak and not let a few giggles escape.

"Y-yes. I have n-no plans. Wh-" A laugh bubbled up and escaped and she clamped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed as she mumbled through it.

"Where at?"

Hatori's ears glowed a faint red, keeping his eyes on hers as he kept a professional look.

"Yuki's house. You know where that is, correct?"

He asked, but his voice had a hint of curiosity and expectation. He was testing her of how much she actually remembered.

"Yes. I do."

She countered, giving him a stern look that he responded with a quick, forced smile as he realized she knew it all.

"Good. We'll see you then?"

"'We'?"

Yuko questioned, forgetting her outburst for a moment.

"Ah, Yuki, Kyo and a few other Sohma's will be there."

Ara nodded.

"Okay. What time?"

"8 will be fine but I must go now."

He replied, giving them a short wave.

"I'll be seeing you. Good bye, miss."

He smiled quickly at Yuko and left.

Ara sighed, pressing a hand to her heart and looking at Yuko over her shoulder.

"The things you say absolutely amaze me."

She giggled.

"He was hot!! I knew from the moment he strolled in here he was a Sohma. Damn. That family is smokin'."

"You must be smoking something. I'm changing."

"Hey! What are wearing to dinner?"

Ara blinked.

"Uh, this? Why? It's not a date, you know?"

"So? You're seeing some more Sohma members. There may be more hotties. You need to look cute."

"I'm not dressing up."

"Yes, you are. Hurry up. We're shopping!"

Ara growled closing the door to the bathroom and shouting through the barrier.

"You're psychotic."

"Thank you!"

"I can't believe you got me in high heels."

Ara growled, pouting as Yuko drove her car to Yuki Sohma's house for the meeting Hatori had invited her to. Much to Ara's misfortune, Yuko succeeded in dragging her into the mall for some new clothes. She hated it but was sure the viewer enjoyed the show. Thinking about it, she may have smacked Yuko with a coat hanger at one point of their battle. Looking over at her now, she saw a small red mark on Yuko's forehead and ducked her head to look the other way. Oops.

"Ara, come on. You look awesome. I'm going to steal that from you after today so you don't have to worry about wearing it again."

"Fine, it's a cute outfit… but I don't think its… me. Ya know?"

She grumbled, looking down at herself. Yuko had picked a light pink top that was tight on top then flowed out at the bottom with a square neck and short sleeves and a Silver Star necklace that matched the silver strapped high heels.

"Well, I let you wear jeans. I would have had you wearing a skirt."

Yuko pointed out. She was eyeing a fairly short black a skirt and some black, deathly high heels but Ara quickly snatched up a pair of skinny jeans, announcing this was all she would ever wear if she was getting dressed up.

"There was no way you were ever getting me into that."

"I know. That's why I bought it for myself."

She smiled, tapping her bag on her lap happily.

"Is this the house?"

They slowed to a stop and Ara sighed loudly to calm her self.

"Yep. This is it."

Yuko leaned over her and look at it carefully.

"Not bad. I wonder why he doesn't live in that large Mansion everyone enjoys talking about."

"Maybe it's not his type of thing."

"For a prince? Yeah, right. Well, have fun, girly. Call me if you need a ride."

"You sure you don't want to stick around. You know, you can sit under the window and spy on Yuki."

"Ha, in broad daylight? Like I want to get caught."

She joked and pushed her out.

"Go, go. Have fun. Sit next to Kyo."

"Shut up. I'll see ya later."

"Bye!"

Yuko shouted, driving off as she honked her honk like a mad woman.

Ara was about to laugh when the door creaked open and Kyo stepped out looking like he was about to tear someone's head off for the noise. He froze like herself when he noticed his latest witness. A blush crept up on him and he rubbed his head nervously.

"Uh, hey. Come on in."

She crept up the stairs carefully and ducked her head nervously, moving slowly until he grew impatient and shoved her inside.

"Don't be scared."

She turned and shoved him in return.

"Don't push me!"

"Don't move so slowly then!"

"May be you should learn to be patient!"

"About time someone said that to his face."

An amused Yuki smiled from the kitchen's doorway. He held a cup of tea carefully in both his hands, sipping it calmly but moved it aside when the two stared at him.

"Oh, don't stop on my account."

"Damn, stupid rat."

Kyo cursed, pushing away from her, walking to the other room leaving her with Yuki.

He shifted the cup to one hand and used the other to motion her inside more.

"Come on, its okay. You remember this place, don't you?"

He spoke casually but still had that same impression that Hatori had earlier, testing her again.

"Yes. I do and I'd like to know why Kyo turned into a cat."

She replied boldly, looking over at Kyo who, now knowing what he truly was, seemed to look like a cat that was about to be scolded at as he tucked his head into her shoulders and growled.

"You'll get your answers, I assure you. Come, right his way."

Walking through the tiny hall, he led her to the living room and she saw that Hatori, Haru, Momiji and Shigure, along with Kyo, all circled around the room, looking up with smiles as she entered.

Shigure was the first to greet her, jumping to meet her.

"Hello, beautiful. I know why you remembered. You couldn't forget a face like this, could you?"

She giggled, shaking her head.

"I don't suppose I could."

"I leave lasting impressions."

He winked at her just as Hatori pulled on his Kimono.

"Of your stupidity, now sit down. We have things to discuss."

"Yes. Yes, we do."

Ara responded, sitting calmly before the mini family as they all surrounded her curiously and anxiously. She shifted slightly under their gazes but stood strong.

"I want answers. And no lies."


End file.
